Stay Safe Baby Sister
by curly1221
Summary: Takes place during Big Time Movie. What was Katie thinking when Moon was pointing that gun at her, and in front of her own brother? Sorry, I'm bad with summaries! The story is much better! Rated K  because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea has been stuck in my head ever since I watched Big Time Movie. I just felt that I had to write it! Plus, Kendall and Katie's brother/sister moments are the cutest! I love how they call each other 'big brother' and 'baby sister'. By the way, I may not get all of what they said correct, but this is fanfiction! I'm not really supposed to!**

** It starts right after Kenda****ll unties Katie from the chair.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Movie. Heck, I don't even own Big Time Rush!

**Katie's POV**

Ugh, those ropes left marks on my wrists! And they burn so much! But that's not the biggest problem at the moment. There's also the thing with Moon. That moron thinks he can take over the world! It would be so much easier to stop the chaos of the Beetle pushing back the actual moon out of its orbit if that nutter didn't put up that _stupid_ shield!

Oh, it looks like James and Penny are trying to figure out how to… No, they're kissing. This doesn't seem like the time to… okay, now James is falling and… ouch! There goes Moon! Ha, nice work!

Moon lies right at my feet. Oh the irony of it all.

I watch as Kendall rips the Beetle out of the laser operating machine thing and they cheer in victory as words flash across the screen, reading "World saved."

At this time, I fail to notice Moon, slowly and quietly, crawling behind me. I also miss seeing him grab a weapon that belonged to one of his henchmen. I was too busy celebrating his defeat.

I'm about to go join the guys when I feel a hand clamp down on my shoulder. I turn to see which guy could have woken up after their intense beating, but who I actually see confuses me out of my mind. I'll give you three guesses.

Moon throws his whole arm over my chest so that his left hand grips my shoulder. In his right hand, he holds a gun. Just my luck, huh?

He's shoving me out the door with him, pressing down on my chest so hard that it actually hurts!

"OW!" I shriek. "Let go of me you psycho, it's OVER!" And it is over. We have the Beetle, so what can he do? Toss away more cats maybe? I don't see how that would help.

I can't help but run outside with Moon. He's dragging me with him; I don't really have a choice! He's stronger than I thought he would be! And the guys are now sprinting behind us, trying to catch up.

Suddenly, I turn around and stop. Everybody stops. I'm confused that Kendall hasn't tackled the guy to the ground by now, until I realize that Moon has let go of my shoulder and is now clenching my forearm in his fist. His eyes are growing bigger by the second and his smile is seriously starting to freak me out.

"Bravo, Big Time Rush," he bellows. "But I've still got your princess!" he jerks me back and forth to prove his point.

I'm starting to believe this guy literally has half a brain.

"Now give me the Beetle as I make my getaway, because I always get EVERYTHING I WANT!"

How pathetic.

"Look," Kendall says while he steps forward. "If I give you the Beetle… will you let her go?" I can see how serious he is about this and that he's also trying to think of some other way to stop Moon. It looks like he can't think of anything, but I know this is a bad idea! I try to send him a look to tell him to take back what he just said, but I guess I can't hide my fear. He's made his decision.

"Would I lie to you?" Moon sarcastically questions, stretching out every other word. Out of the corner of my eye, I see his hold on the gun tighten and I can't help but wonder what he's going to do with us once he gets the Beetle. Is he going to lie and shoot me anyway? Is he going to shoot all of us? I'm worried because that gun doesn't look like the kind to carry tranquilizer darts.

I'm brought back to reality by the sound of my big brother's voice. He says only one word.

"Katie?"

I look in his eyes. They're shining so slightly. Though I don't understand what he's trying to ask me. I might be able to if I wasn't so distracted by the painful feeling caused by my captor's digging nails. If I could, I would just beat this guy senseless for what he did **and** what he attempted to do! He deserves to be smacked silly for all of this! I'm telling you, he needs a therapist! Oh, but the poor guy (I'm referring to the therapist) would go nuts and quit his job. Yeah, that's how bad Moon is!

If it wasn't for him holding my arms back, I would just… just…

Then I understand.

I nod my head. "Give it to him big brother." I turn my head in Moon's direction just a little to show that I know what he wants me to do. Before he says anything, James flashes a knowing grin. Kendall smiles and nods his head. "Alright Moon, catch!"

He throws the Beetle high up in the air and, as Moon reaches up in excitement to grab it, I stomp on his foot. I think I heard a crunching sound. Good.

Moon yelps and kneels down in pain. As he does so, the Beetle, already opened up, lands on his back and sticks there. I turn around and enjoy the sight of him physically hurting. Take that!

"Katie! Katie! Come on, Katie!" I hear all four of the guys shout at me. I turn back to them and race to the outstretched arms of my brother. He pulls me close to him and squeezes me tight, as if I'll try to leave. His eyes are closed tight.

Carlos comes around from where he's standing and tries to hug me, but it seems difficult what with the giant gun in his arms.

"What? Where is it?" I hear Moon scream. His hands are searching his own back, but he can't get to the Beetle.

"I can't reach it! What- this isn't FAIR! YOUR MUSIC STINKS BY THE WAY!" It's a little too late to insult us considering his floating higher up into the sky. We all give a mocking wave goodbye. Well, except for Kendall. He has his hands on my shoulders, still keeping me as close to him as possible.

Just then, the MI6 agents come driving up the path in their van. Ugh, too late!

They start rambling on and on about how Big Time Rush is a group of good boys who aren't bad and that they should repay them, blah, blah, blah. Next thing I know, we're climbing in a helicopter so Big Time Rush can kick off their world tour and perform in front of England. All the while, Kendall still hasn't let go of me.

We're all sitting squished against each other; me in the middle, Kendall to my right, James to my left, Logan next to James, Carlos nearly hanging off the helicopter next to Kendall. Penny went with the MI6 people.

By the looks of it, James is fantasizing about his kiss with Penny, Carlos is smiling about his dream coming true, Logan is admiring his dart pen weapon, and Kendall is… staring into space.

"Hey," I nudge his elbow. "Thanks for coming."

He sighs and looks at me. "How could I not? I mean, when Moon told us we had one hour to give him the Beetle and get you back, and I saw you tied up… he didn't tell us what he was going to do. I couldn't just…" he trails off.

Now I'm not good with this sort of stuff. So to lighten the mood, I say, "Well, you're good at beating guys up."

He chuckles, and then kisses my forehead. A few minutes pass until we hear a whole bunch of voices screaming "BIG TIME RUSH! BIG TIME RUSH!"

"Get down there big brother," I say. "Make those fanatics go crazy."

He smiles and positions himself on the ladder.

"Stay safe baby sister."

**A/N: Oh my gosh, this is the longest chapter of anything I've ever written! I hoped you enjoyed it. This is my very first BTR fic! Review! Tell me if you want me to add a second part to this. It will be in Kendall's POV. If you don't want a second part, review anyway! You know you want to!**

** Also, FootballandBTR, if you're reading this, I pray that you will feel better. Don't let anyone discourage you in anything! Stay strong!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aww, thank you all for the sweet reviews! Shout-outs for everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I know it's been so long and I can't believe I took this long to update! I'M SO SORRY!**

**acsgrlie: Kendall/Katie's relationship was also my favorite part!**

**katieswift: Thanks for loving it!**

**A Rose With Many Thorns: Thank you for saying you loved it twice! **

**Megan Scott: Aw, thanks so much! I love their brother/sister moments!**

**prettynpink16: Thank you; sure, I'll do Logan, Carlos, and James' POV's too!**

**McGriddle96: Ok! Thank you so much!**

**Emilyjaden101: Me too! And here it is!**

** By the way, for all the guys POV's, the story starts when they get the message from Moon at the underground MI6 HQ. Plus, a couple of missing scenes and other scenes are changed. **

**D**isclaimer: Maybe someday, but not yet do I own Big Time Movie or Big Time Rush.

**Kendall's POV**

Well, that settles it; Agent Lane isn't going to wake up any time soon. Not even dumping a bucket of water on him helps. Logan should've known not to pick up that stupid pen in the first place. I start ranting on how our world tour is going to come crashing down because, at the moment, that seems like our biggest problem. Somehow, James thinks this could concern Penny Lane (what a coincidence judging by the events of the day) and throws his arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Penny," he says, dragging her closer to him. "We'll get through this."

"James I don't need a hug." Penny states roughly.

"Would you rather kiss?"

"No."

James takes a deep breath, about to say something idiotic, then sighs and let's go of her. Just then, that annoying, psychotic voice that could only be Moon sounds behind me.

"How are you still alive?" he asks, somewhat pathetically. Man, just looking at him disgusts me. He seems seriously messed up in the mind.

Me and the others go closer to the screen he appears on and Penny stares at him with hatred.

"What do you want Moon?" she spats at the screen. Moon just smirks.

"Actually, I think it's what Big Time Rush wants," he backs away from view to reveal someone sitting behind.

It takes me a little while to register the little girl who, in fact, is tied up by her wrists to the chair. She's wearing a dress and a tiara, but her shoes are completely out of place. She's wearing a pair of converse and her brown hair is down over her shoulders. She looks very angry.

"You can't take over the world moron!" she yells at Moon. Only then do I completely understand the fact that the little girl is my baby sister.

"No," I mutter, pushing my way in front to get a better look at her, just to make sure that girl really is Katie. Then, I lose it. "NO, NO, NO!"

Moon comes back in front of the camera, chuckles, and continues. "If you ever want to see the princess again, you will bring me the Beetle."

"And bring a shrink," Katie interrupts. "Cause he's nuts!" Moon sighs in desperation.

"How do you live with her? Seriously, she's dreadful!"

Then let her go, I think. But my throat is dry and I can't get any words out. How did he find her anyway? Wasn't she in the hotel most of the day? If he went there, wouldn't security notice a crazed man with bug eyes and a gun walking out with a child (I assume he had a gun)? For Heaven's sake, who runs that building? If anything happens to her…

I stop mid-thought when I feel Carlos' hand on my shoulder. With a shaky whisper, he says, "Katie's the princess."

Before I can even process his words, Moon speaks again. "You have one hour to bring me the Beetle." I look down to see a virtual map pop up in the lower left hand corner of the screen.

I glance back at Moon and see a sinister smile. The screen flashes off.

I'm just standing here, trying to make sense of what's happening. A mentally crazed man is keeping my sister hostage in his house and if I don't get there in one hour, I may not see her again.

I snap. I punch a table, kick a chair, push through the others, who looked shocked and scared, and bolt out the door. I can hear them calling me, but I can't stop for even a second. My baby sister, the one who means the world to me, could be dead in an hour's time.

I hardly pay attention to the random guy I shove out of the bathroom, which is the exit from the MI6 HQ. I clench my hair with my fists and can't help but blame myself for all of this. Katie wasn't supposed to be in this! She had nothing to do with the Beetle and she didn't even know about it!

"Hey," James grabs my shoulder and throws himself in front of me. "We're gonna get Katie."

"Yeah," Carlos joins, smiling. "In my dream, we save the princess." he pulls a huge laser gun out of who knows where and it starts to glow. "Not, not save her." We all stare at him before Penny jerks the laser down.

Everyone is trying to reassure me that, since we have the Beetle, Moon can't do anything to harm her. I'm starting to believe it when two Swedish guys on a motorcycle come and grab the backpack (containing the Beetle) out of Logan's hands and accidently zoom right into one of Moon's trucks.

I stare helplessly as the truck barrels out of sight. Logan has a crazed look on his face as he screams "This is definitely the WORST DAY EVER!" He plops down on the street bench beside us with a defeated look. The others follow suit. I'm left standing up, pacing back and forth. I have to think of something, anything to get my sister back. Let's see, we have no means of transportation, the Beetle is gone, and if we go to the police, we'll be arrested. We can't go to the MI6 agents because they'll probably torture us. I don't want to, but I have to accept the truth.

I just lost my sister.

I let out a groan of anguish and sit on the bench with the others, causing Carlos to jump off. I don't take much interest in whatever Carlos is saying at the moment, so I tune him out. I can't think of anything except for Katie. I wonder what Moon is going to do to her when we don't show up.

I can't help but think of all the stuff he might be planning to do. Make her his own personal slave? Torture her? Stab her? Shoot her?

I bury my head in my palms for about a second before I curl my hands into fists. I pound the stone pillar next to me until my knuckles start to bleed. Everyone notices and stops me.

"Kendall," Logan starts. "We have to come up with a logical plan to figure out how we're gonna fix this. Now, we can…" but I don't give him time to finish.

"What Logan? What can we do? There's NOTHING we can do! Moon has the Beetle AND Katie! We don't have ANYTHING and he has EVERYTHING! We have no way to get to his mansion which means it's impossible to get her back! She wasn't even involved in this entire situation, and now she could be hurt! All because of us! Because of ME! She could be DEAD!"

"STOP!" I turn, panting from my rage, to face Carlos, who was the one that spoke out. He wore a look of concern on his face. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Don't talk like that Kendall. We're getting her back. We did in my dream! And before you say anything, things have come true from my dream!"

"Like the Beatles song," Penny mused. Carlos held up one finger.

"And the villain in the white suit," Logan added. Carlos pumped two fingers.

"And the princess," I breathe. Carlos holds up three fingers, muttering the word 'three.'

Logan begins to babble about some other way to work this out, but he gives up and asks Carlos about his dream.

"We all wore tuxedos!" After receiving several stares, he continues. "Well, me and Kendall drove to the evil guy's lair using a spy car and spy bike. And Logan drove in on a jet ski. Me and Logan fought the henchmen while Kendall untied the princess. Then, James fell out of the sky and on top of the evil villain."

After a few minutes of meaningless babbling, I finally spoke. "Well, where are we going to get a spy car and spy bike?"

"How about a spy van?" an all too familiar voice says behind me. I turn and, not really to my surprise, see Penny's annoying, rude talking van. Oh boy, here we go.

**Skip to outside of Moon's mansion where Katie is held at gunpoint.**

How could I let this happen? I thought I finally got her back. For one moment, I thought I actually rescued my baby sister and that she was safe. I should never have left her side. But I did, and now Moon has her in his hands again, except this time it's worse. How could it be worse?

He's holding a gun to her head.

I'm such an idiot! Of course she wasn't safe! We were still inside his mansion! And now with just one movement, she could be dead in seconds. Moon is threatening that if I don't give him the Beetle, he'll take her away from me.

I just want to tackle him to the ground and beat him so bad! How dare he do this to Katie? But I'm afraid if I move any closer, he'll pull the trigger. I know what I have to do now.

"Look, if I give it to you," I yell. "Will you let her go?" I'm still trying to think of some way I could trick him to keep the Beetle and my sister, but nothing comes to mind.

"Would I lie to you?" Moon says sarcastically, stretching out every other word so that he sounds insane. Anger bubbles up inside me, but I try to contain it. I don't want to mess anything up.

Just when I'm about to throw it to him, I remember. I remember what I've been doing since I arrived in England and what Katie's part in it was. I look up directly into her eyes.

"Katie?" I ask, hoping- praying- she understands what I'm trying to tell her.

"Give it to him big brother." She moves her head in Moon's direction about an inch and widens her eyes slightly, indicating that she caught on. Thank God!

With new found confidence, I say, "Alright Moon, catch!" and throw the Beetle up into the air. He reaches up high to try and grab it, and Katie stomps hard on his foot. I could've sworn I heard a crunching noise.

Moon yells in pain and reaches down for his foot when the Beetle opens up and lands on his back. He begins to float upward.

"Katie," I, as well as the other guys, scream for her. "Katie! Come on Katie!" I hold out my arms and she runs right into them, hugging me with all her might. I bring her as close to me as possible and refuse to let go. Nobody's taking her away this time, I'll make sure of it!

"What? Where is it? I can't reach it! What- THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Moon screeches, floating higher and higher. "YOUR MUSIC STINKS BY THE WAY!"

I smile mockingly at him while everybody else waves goodbye. My hands are clamped on Katie's shoulders.

Of course the MI6 agents come now. There's a lot of talking and explaining, but I'm not paying too much attention. All I ask from them is to get us to our concert tour and the next thing I know, we're loaded into the helicopter Moon was originally supposed to escape in.

I'm sitting right next to Katie, staring out into space as the helicopter takes flight. I hate thinking about this, but I can't help it. I just can't shake the thought of what might've happened if we didn't get here on time.

I'm brought back to reality when I feel Katie nudge my elbow. "Hey," she says. "Thanks for coming."

I look at her and sigh. "How could I not? I mean, when Moon told us we had one hour to give him the Beetle and get you back, and I saw you tied up… he didn't tell us what he was going to do. I couldn't just…" I trail, not being able to finish.

"Well, you're good at beating guys up."

I chuckle at her attempt to lighten the mood and kiss her forehead. We then sit in silence for a few minutes before we hear the screaming fans. Oh gosh, I really don't want to leave anymore.

"Get down there big brother," Katie instructs. "Make those fanatics go crazy."

I smile and follow her orders, positioning myself on the ladder that will bring me down to the stage. "Stay safe baby sister." I say right before I'm lowered.

From a distance, Carlos shouts, "Who says dreams don't come true!" I smile and finally feel relaxed. Because while I'm singing and dancing to The Beatles song, I know Katie will be in the crowd, safe and sound.

**A/N: Again, really sorry I took a month to update! I'll try to update sooner for the next chapter, which will be James' POV. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
